


Cherry or Cinnamon?

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff in there, Candy, M/M, Seductive Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick stole some candy. Ray wants some.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the hospital for the night and I needed something to distract me. (My anxiety is through the roof).

“You stole candy.” Ray deadpanned, leaning against the door frame of Mick’s room. Mick laughed gruffly as he reached into the sack that was leaned against his recliner, pulling out a small handful of jelly beans.

 

“You're damn right!” He laughed.

 

“Of all the things you could've stolen…” Ray sighed, closing the door behind him. “Candy.”

 

“Hey, I'm getting better aren't I? It was just candy, and I didn't have to make any babies cry to do it.” He laughed through his mouthful of sugar.

 

“I don't suppose I could have some?” Ray smiled, inching towards Mick. Mick’s happy expression fell and his eyes squinted.

 

“I don't share, haircut. You know that.” Mick said quietly, watching his partner’s movements carefully. He sat up in his chair.

 

“Well yeah… But I just figured… You could make a special exception for me?” He smiled softly, letting his eyelids fall slightly. Mick knew what he was doing, and he hated it when Ray made that face. It _always_ worked.

 

“Haircut…” Mick whispered. Ray smirked at him as he pushed Mick back down into his recliner. He climbed up on top of him, his hands sliding their way up Mick’s arms.

 

“ _Please_?” Ray leaned down to whisper in his ear. He pulled back up to see Mick’s eyes wide and his cheeks turning slightly red. " _Please, Mick?"_  Ray bit his lip.

 

“I hate you.” Mick whispered as he motioned towards the bag. Ray smirked as he leaned up and took one red jelly bean and placed it between his teeth.

 

“Cherry or Cinnamon?” Mick grunted. Ray swallowed the candy and leaned down again, his face inches from Mick’s.

 

“Why don't you find out?” He smirked as Mick’s composure broke as he reached up to pull Ray down for an intense kiss. His tongue immediately invaded Ray's mouth, desperate to taste something, anything. Cherry. They began to make out heavily, their hands roaming; Ray's pulling at Mick’s collar and Mick’s hands on Ray's ass. (His favorite place to put them).

 

“Fuck, Haircut,” Mick articulated his point by biting Ray's lower lip. “I love it when you do this. You gettin’ all seductive on me really gets me going.” He growled into their kiss.

 

“Heh, I know,” Ray panted as he could feel Mick’s arousal against him. “I know _exactly_ how I make you feel.” He moaned as Mick squeezed his ass cheeks. “All this over some candy…”

 

“Heh, I don't know, pretty. I think having you here on top of me is even better than anything I could steal.” He smiled.

 

“That was cheesy.” Ray laughed. Mick’s face twisted, and he pulled his partner's hips flush against his own to thrust against them. Ray gasped at the friction, a noise that made Mick sigh.

 

“Wanna continue this on the bed?” Mick growled. Ray leaned down and gave him a short quick kiss.

  
“Don't you know it.” He winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3  
> There may be a part 2, who knows.


End file.
